Untitled
by Anamin
Summary: Pre-Butterflied. Ever wonder what Sara and the gang were doing just beforehand? GSR undertones. Please read and review


Untitled

A/N: Here's another idea that just came to me one day.  I'm not certain quite where it's going, but it's supposed to end before Butterflied begins.  It may have just a few spoilers from the beginning of the ep.  Does anyone ever wonder what Sara and the gang may have been up to just before that?  Well I did, so here it is.  Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own any of these characters, boy if I could only own Grissom. . .but I digress.  I hope you like it.

Sara had fallen asleep in the break room again.  She hated it when she did that.  Ugh! Had she been drooling?  Ew. . .she wiped it off with the back of her hand, looking around surreptitiously for a napkin.  Dude, what was going on here?  It was her day off, and Kassie was coming in from Upstate New York to visit tomorrow.  This was no time to be falling asleep and drooling.  She couldn't remember if she had been even dreaming.  Probably not, if she recalled correctly.  She just didn't sleep that soundly anymore.   As she got up to get some coffee, Nick and Catherine came in getting ready for that night's shift.  

            "Don't you have the night off?" Nick questioned as she poured her coffee into a styrofoam cup.  She'd gotten used to the awful sludge in the office.

            "Yeah, I was just finishing up so I could spend some time with a friend who's flying in tomorrow.  I think I deserve a few nights off, what do you think?"

            "Did you okay it with Gris?"

            "What do you think Mr. Frat? Of course I did.  That wasn't a total truth.  She'd put the filled out leave form on his desk, and had yet to hear a response.  She knew that she could get pulled from Kassie's presence if things got really dire at CSI, but she wasn't going to let that deter her from trying to spend a little personal time thinking and doing things with someone other than Grissom.  Though things had been going ok between them, Sara was feeling a little wary of their friendship, she wasn't quite sure just where it had gone.  She knew where she stood when it came to him, but she was dubious about him.  Sure he cared, she was a good C.S.I., and somehow, that's really all that seemed to matter to him.  Perhaps something would happen and jolt him out of his bug-infested world.  For now, she'd just have to take what she got, a touch here, a smile there.  It was so maddening and he had such an effect on her.  Why couldn't she just find a guy to date like Nick?  But then she knew who she'd always be comparing him to. . .no she didn't really want to go down that road.  She'd be happy to see Nick happy, but she had a feeling he'd find that happiness with someone else.  She sighed, why did everything always come down to Grissom?  In the interim, Nick had been speaking.

            "What? I was thinking about something."

            "Shoot, that's obvious just by the look on your face.  I was wondering what or who you could possibly be interested in other than work?"

            "Well I guess that's going to just have to remain Nunya.  Unless you'd like an introduction, and if that's the case, I can call you when we get back from the airport.  Introductions can be made after shift when I buy breakfast. "

            "You're on!"  Nick said excitedly.  Not so much excited because of the lack of women in his life, but the prospect of free food was very appealing to him.  Just then Warrick meandered into the break room, followed shortly thereafter by Grissom, who was about to hand out assignments.

            "Hey Sara's on for breakfast shift after this," Nick announced.

            "Sara, I thought tonight was your night off?" Grissom questioned.

            "Yeah, it is, and I need a couple of more shifts.  You got my paperwork, right?"

            "I did," Gris just nodded.

            "Good, then you know why I won't show for a few shifts," Sara confirmed.  Really she wondered if at times Grissom was senile or if he was just that absent minded.  He needed to be reminded every now and then of things just like a child some days.  That was really the most endearing quality about him at times.

            "I'm glad you have something to do other than work Sara, however, you that if the lab needs you, you'll be hearing from us," he said, also as a way of reminding Sara that she could get the call anytime, anywhere.

            "Sure," she affirmed.  With that, Gris began handing out assignments.  Cath and Warrick at a 419, he and Nick were going to be taking a smash and grab down at the Strip.  Processing probably wouldn't take too long, but who knew what the variables were going to be?  Everyone filed out the break room, Grissom taking up the rear.

            "Hey Grissom, sure you can handle things without me for a few days?" she jibbed.

            "Never, but I'm a patient man, I know you'll come back," Grissom rewarded her with one of his more-brilliant-than-the-sun smiles, " be sure to finish up and get home.  I want you rested when you do return," with that he left the room, leaving Sara a little emptier for it.  She always missed his presence, but she was glad for Kassie's coming.  Hopefully this would be a vacation she wouldn't soon forget.


End file.
